


Bittersweet

by AshTriesTheirBest



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 The Royal
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, Mutual Pining, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romantic Tension, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTriesTheirBest/pseuds/AshTriesTheirBest
Summary: From the taste of your coffee to the smell of your cologne, nothing else will ever make me feel at home.(Goro wears Akira's gym uniform and has a lot of feelings.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Bittersweet

Goro was honestly surprised they wanted to involve him in a scheme such as this. They were supposed to sneak into Shujin Acadamy to meet a girl named...Lavenza. 

Akira was a bit iffy on the details as he tried to explain who this girl was. But if she was going to be of use for taking down Takuto Maruki he decided it'd be best not to question it for the time being. Besides...

He trusted Akira's judgment.

"You'll need a uniform to sneak in as well right Akechi-kun?"

Goro was seated at a table in Leblanc across from Makoto whilst Ren poured them both a cup of coffee. He shot his rival a smile as if he was trying to get something across to him. Somehow the older boy understood his intentions and he took a sip of his coffee. A sly smile immediately curved his lips as the warm drink met his tongue. 

It was his favorite blend. How incredibly thoughtful of him.

He met Ren's eyes and gave a subtle nod in approval, whilst his dear rival gave him a wink in return.

"Ahem. Akechi-kun?"

The boys looked in Makoto's direction and the spell between them broke. Ren awkwardly glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck as he usually does when he's uncomfortable. Goro picked up on that habit right away. He huffed out a sigh. "My apologies. What was that?" It was easy to tell by Goro's tone that he didn't mean it, but nevertheless Makoto pressed on. "A Shujin gym uniform. You'll need one to get into the school without drawing attention to yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm providing them for Futaba and Yusuke as well and I have to know your clothing size."

"Ah. I see." He pondered for a single moment as he nonchalantly took a sip of his coffee. "I don't think that'll be necessary," Goro smirked and shot a glance over at Akira. "I believe we're about the same size. So I'll just borrow his."

His rival's eyes shot wide open in surprise, a faint gasp left his lips. 

Makoto however was totally unphased. "Oh, I see. Well, that works out fine then. Is that okay with you leader?" Akira couldn't tear his gaze off of Goro as he nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Yeah. That's completely fine with me."

~

When morning came Goro found himself staring in the mirror completely clad in Akira's gym uniform. 

It was...remarkably comfortable. He was almost tempted to keep them for himself and wear them as pajamas. He idly stroked the fabric of the sleeve, imagining the activities Akira would partake in while he wore them. He could picture him taking an afternoon jog, his glasses nowhere to be seen, and a bead of sweat slowly dripping down his neck all the way to his collarbone.

He forcibly shook those thoughts from his head and mentally slapped himself. He was acting ridiculous, getting caught up in fantasies about that. As Goro stepped away from his mirror and made his way out of his bedroom he caught the faint scent of something. It smelled familiar...

Goro felt his heart lurch in his chest as a dizzying thought crossed his mind. Hesitantly, he pulled the collar of the jacket up to his nose and slowly breathed in. Then, a sweet comforting warmth gradually began to envelop his whole body.

_Coffee...and Akira's cologne._

He smiled thoughtfully despite himself and breathed in again, nuzzling his face into the collar. He felt like an absolute imbecile for getting worked up over something like this. But given the fact that nobody was around and he was certain his days were numbered he decided he had every right to indulge himself with this. As strange as it maybe there was no denying the way this scent soothed his heart. There was also a faint sense of nostalgia that came with it as well.

All the times they went out together flashed in his brain like a picture show. One night, in particular, stood out to him above all else.

They were in the middle of one of their chess matches at Leblanc when...

_"That was a very bold move. Rattling off the names of the companies..."_

_"Enough out of you."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

They had both leaned across the table as if being pulled together by magnets. He couldn't recall exactly who leaned in first to close the distance between them but he distinctly remembered that his mouth tasted of bitter coffee, and his neck smelled of a sweet cheap cologne.

He felt his hands starting to shake as he gripped the jacket fiercely in his hands, a dull ache slowly consuming his heart. This unbearable sense of longing was surely going to stay with him until his last dying breath.

Goro could only hope that when that time arrives, he remembers this fond sense of what it truly means to feel at home.


End file.
